Malgus (Earth-5171)
Darth Malgus '''was formerly a graced, great Sith Lord. He's considered one of the strongest Siths in the existence, if there are no one to rival his might. The Dark Side inside Malgus was so strong, no other Sith Lords may can even match his strength. His name inspires fear, to any kind of Jedi, or Sith, no matter how skilled are they. While he's a mighty Dark Side user, Malgus got "corrupted" by the Light Side of the Force, and resulted in his banishment to the X-Zone, a dimension where cosmic storms roam across the realm, with no one being able to survive getting into there, at least for a week. However, Malgus realized his mistake, trying to get in the Light Side, and vows that he'll get his grace and power back. Malgus would later manage to get to Earth, when the rock's still old. As a result of the X-Zone banishment, he's immortal, and would find himself mostly active in Mongolia. However, the Sorcerer Supreme, and Eastern God of Thunder, Raiden, would imprison Malgus in a tomb, deep inside Earth, rendering him immobile and inactive for centuries, until Darth Maul, Darth Vindican, and Kylo Ren freed him, in an effort to show the world the mightiest Sith in existence, and defeat Doctor Fate. Biography Personality Powers and Abilities Trivia *Darth Malgus' real name is swapped with his Sith name in this universe. Instead, his real name is Malgus, while "Veradun" was actually just one of his nicknames. *Malgus was chosen to be the "Darth Vader" and "Darth Sidious" of this universe, as both of them don't exist, at least they do, in a different way. *Malgus' Lightsaber was a one-of-a-kind weapon. Although it does work like a normal Lightsaber, the model of the hilt is exclusive, custom-made by Malgus himself. *Malgus is so powerful that he was considered to be the embodiment of the Dark Side of the Force itself. This makes his banishment pretty ironic, as he was banished because he nearly turned into the Light Side, while he himself was already powerful enough to be considered the Dark Side itself. *Malgus does not possess Eleena Daru as his wife in this universe. *Malgus was the being to know the existence of the X-Zone, the same dimension that gave this universe's X-Men powers. *Apparently, not just being strong in the Force, Malgus apparently knows magic and can detect magic users, as well as nulify magic effects temporarily, such as those of Doctor Fate and his wife, Scarlet Witch. However, it should be noted that the Force is not magic, and he does not know how to cast magic spells. He simply nulifies magic using the Force. *Allegedly, in one of Earth-5171's futures, Earth-5272, the Kingdom of Manhattan knew about Darth Malgus, and the other Siths, as Master Chief stated. *Malgus is the first Sith from Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic to debut in Earth-5171, discounting Darth Vindican, who has a similar nickname to Malgus' master (without the title of Darth), but an entirely different person. Category:Villains Category:Lightsaber Wielders Category:Single Characters Category:Expert Combatant Category:Sword Wielders Category:Murderers Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Telepathy Category:Mind Control Category:Telekinesis Category:Force Field Generation Category:Electric Blasts Category:Earth-5171 Category:Characters of Earth-5171 Category:Males of Earth-5171 Category:Villains of Earth-5171 Category:Power Augmentation Category:Concussive Blasts